


[Art] Doll's Reward (fan art for Master Mine)

by Ada_Lovelaced



Series: Master Mine [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Collars, Digital Art, F/M, Filthiest thing I've ever drawn, Light BDSM, Threesome - F/M/M, fan art of a fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: An unofficial illustration for LissaDream and Snowblind12's incredible story, Master Mine.Hermione has a great time between two Slytherins after being collared.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Master Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972774
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113





	[Art] Doll's Reward (fan art for Master Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowblind12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/gifts), [LissaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Master Mine Book 2: A Lesson in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129986) by [LissaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/pseuds/LissaDream), [Snowblind12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/pseuds/Snowblind12). 



> So... I've been making digital art for a week and I've already drawn smut twice. I blame y'all lovely nerds of fandom. 
> 
> I can't stop thinking about Master Mine and it quickly became one of my favorite stories, so I just had to sketch something out. The story is a great depiction of the BDSM community and the authors are so dedicated to accuracy. They're developing such rich characters, it's easy to translate them to paper. I love this triad and any threesome between them is bound to be HOT. 
> 
> I never realized how empowering it would feel to draw female pleasure, especially not framed for the male gaze. It's not something I see very often in art and it was so fun playing with her facial expressions, trying to show a toe-curling orgasm. So this is my new project. 
> 
> Critiques welcome! Are the boys the beefcakes I've made them? Probably not, but that's kind of just what happened. I'm still building skills. Digital, 2020
> 
> Edit: This is not a space for racism. Inappropriate language and offensive comments will be deleted. "Interpreting art" is not an excuse for racism, misogyny and anti-black sentiment.
> 
>   
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
